1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an indicator apparatus that flashes at a frequency correlating to the rate of deceleration, thereby quantitatively signaling a deceleration rate to a driver of a following vehicle. This apparatus is designed to be used in addition to conventional brake lights. The disclosure exploits the awareness of the accepted meaning of flashing lights as well as improved visibility to provide a safer signaling system.
This relates to braking lights, specifically to a vehicle application that informs a following vehicle of a deceleration rate of the user's vehicle. This apparatus is especially beneficial for motorcycle riders and bicyclists who are especially vulnerable and tend to be less visible. Motorcycle brake lights tend to be small and lower to the ground. In addition, motorcyclists use engine braking more than drivers of other types of vehicles. In one embodiment of the disclosure, a motorcycle jacket includes a deceleration rate indicator apparatus having a lighting mechanism that serves as a running light as well as deceleration indicator. The embodiment provides added advantage such that it will be higher up than a light mounted on a motorcycle. This added visual cue improves the visibility of the riders. The deceleration rate indicator apparatus may take on any appropriate shape or configuration, such that users may proudly display their favorite logo, emblems, or advertisement while making them more visible.
Braking indication by measuring deceleration rate complements the monitoring application of brakes, as the apparatus measures actual deceleration instead of application of brakes. This provides user the ability to inform the following vehicle of the degree of danger involved. This provides extra time for following drivers to react as braking is usually preceded by releasing throttle or shifting down in many cases. The specification of this apparatus centers around the application of motorcycle jacket but its application can also be extended to the vehicle itself or other apparel and or accessories.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following table some prior art that appears relevant:
Pat. No.TitleIssue DatePatenteeU.S. Pat. No. 2,474,610Quantitative deceleration indicatorJun. 28, 1949Elton P WunschU.S. Pat. No. 6,925,654Safety Signal Jacket for riders ofAug. 09, 2005Shelton Gamini De Silvanon-enclosed vehicles.U.S. Pat. No. 6,679,615Lighted signaling system for userJan. 20, 2004Raliegh A. Spearingof vehicleUS2007/0063831Signaling safety systemMar. 22, 2007Barry Perkinds, JosephCordinaU.S. Pat. No. 6,525,652Downshifting warning systemFeb. 25, 2003Clayton S. SmithU.S. Pat. No. 6,943,677Modulated Intensity Flasher forSep. 13, 2005Clyde H Boyer, Edward J.Vehicle Brake Light with LockoutStropkay, Robert C. MorrisU.S. Pat. No. 4,918,424Two-stage brake light systemApr. 17, 1990R Douglas Sykora